bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic
Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic was a medical clinic and research labratory, owned by Dr. Yi Suchong, which operated out of Apollo Square. Jack must visit this location during the events of BioShock. The clinic also reappears and is extended as the final level in BioShock Infinite's DLC, Burial at Sea - Episode 2. History Located on the second floor of Artemis Suites the clinic served as one of the cheif medical facilities in the district. Similar to Frank Fontaine's charity works, Fontaine's Home for the Poor, the Little Sister's Orphanages, and Fontaine's own Clinic, Suchong's Free Clinic was created as part of a business venture rather than as a genuine act of charity. Many of the working-class citizens of Apollo Square who could not afford the expenses of the Medical Pavilion came to the Free Clinic, seeking first aid and health care. It appears that Suchong used the Free Clinic as a place to further his experiments by using his patients as test subjects, and in Burial at Sea, it's revealed that a research facility/lab was hidden behind the clinic. What is known is that Suchong experimented on and created Lot 255: the pair bond between Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Suchong had believed that the pair bond was not fully functional. He received a firsthand demonstration of its effectiveness when, in a fit of frustration, he lashed out and struck a Little Sister. In retaliation, the Bouncer impaled Suchong with his drill, pinning Suchong to his desk, and then stamping in rage, caused the safety window to break. ''BioShock'' In an attempt to cure himself of the effects of Code Yellow, Jack journeys to the Clinic of Dr. Yi Suchong to find a dose of Lot 192. When he first arrives at the Artemis Suites, a Nitro Splicer stands outside the clinic guarding the area from intruders. The clinic itself is well protected: a Security Camera positioned on the west wall sounds as soon as one steps through the door, a low slung electric trap wire prevents one from running forward for cover, and a Machine Gun Turret guarding the back forms the final defense. The central part of the clinic has a waiting area in the front with two couches, a pair of metal bunk beds and a Gene Bank in the back. The eastern room is a converted bathroom and kitchen that served as a surgery wing. It's also a bloody mess, with bodies everywhere. In one of the stalls is the Medical Expert 3 Gene Tonic, but a Leadhead Splicer is playing dead in front of it. The western room contains Suchong's office and a secured test area where he performed the Protection Bond experiment and other tests on Big Daddies. After Jack takes a dose of Lot 192, several Splicers will spawn outside for Jack to deal with. New Discoveries Tonics *Medical Expert 3 in the middle stall of the bathroom. Audio Diaries *Protection Bond - Yi Suchong, next to the desk with his corpse. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' A Multiplayer friendly version of the Clinic can be found in the Multiplayer map: Fontaine's Home for the Poor. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth is sent to the clinic by Atlas to recover his "ace in the hole" from Suchong in exchange for Sally. She must enter the secret research facility through a hidden door at the back of a News kiosk in a Rapture Metro station, which was where Suchong's real experiments were performed. While traveling through the area, she encounters a dying Bouncer blocking her way and she is unable to move him due to his size. The two Little Sisters he was meant to be bonded to, Masha and Leta, are terrified by him, but Elizabeth needs their ADAM to heal the Bouncer. Once the girls discover that the metal monster will die without them, they offer their help in saving him, which creates a bond between them. At the other end of the laboratory, Elizabeth discovers a hidden door disguised as a wall, which leads directly to the kitchen of Suchong's free clinic, visited by Jack in 1960. She witnesses the two previous Little Sisters playing around the doctor, eventually angering him as he tries to work on the Protection bond. After the scientist smacks Leta out of irritation, her cries summon the Bouncer whom she and Masha have just bonded with. The Bouncer attacks Suchong, screwing him to the desk with his drill. This event is recorded in an audio diary that Jack can find when he eventually goes there in 1960. Gallery Free Clinic-Front.png|The Clinic's entrance and waiting room. Free Clinic-Back.png|The recovery area and back rooms. Free Clinic-Office.png|Suchong's office and the holding room. Suchong's Corpse.png|The Doctor is in. unstabledrill.jpg|A board showing the problem with the Bouncer's grappling drill. Sicjpmg.png|Dr. Suchong with Little Sisters. 2014-03-31_00004.jpg|The hole in the wall that Elizabeth used to escape the clinic, as seen in BioShock. 2014-03-31_00006.jpg|The laboratory wall next to Suchong's office in BioShock, which is revealed in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 to conceal a hidden door to Suchong's lab. future_legacy.jpg|A blackboard with Jack's statistics. Nolinknocasuality.jpg References Category:Apollo Square Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations Category:Spoilers